Four Times Mulder Thinks Scully Might Be The One
by fantastic plausibilities
Summary: And One Time He Knows. “Searching all my days to find you I’m not sure who I’m looking for I’ll know it When I see you.” “Love Song For No One”John Mayer. Title sums it up, pretty much.


**Title: **Four Times Mulder Thinks Scully Could Be the One (And One Time He Knows)

**Summary**: "Searching all my days to find you/ I'm not sure who I'm looking for/ I'll know it/ When I see you."- "Love Song For No One"-John Mayer. Title sums it up, pretty much.

**Spoilers: **Folie a Deux, during-Arcadia, post-Millenium, post-All Things, and post-Existence.

**Random Info**: Hope you guys like it. The last one is a little sweetly far-fetched.

**one- do you know you're unlike any other? **

"You're my one in five billion."

He says it in a rush of emotion, dying to have her believe him. He knows it's true, in more ways than one. She's always been the only one who could…..understand him. She just…got him. He couldn't bear to think of what would become of him if she stopped believing in him. If she stopped decoding his thoughts and righting his wrongs.

He thought it was a ridiculously horrible twist of fate that the moment he admitted she was his "one in five billion" was the only moment she ever decided to stop being that one.

And that's all he can think about. Because he's scared that he isn't her "one".

That shakes him to the core.

**two- you are the God and the weight of her world.**

He feels it again, when she walks out with that comical green face mask that makes her look like one of those "little green men" everyone thinks he's chasing. He laughs, but later, he can't help wishing that she was really his wife, that she slept with him in that bed every night, and yes, that he saw her every night in that entertaining green gloppy mask.

He sleeps on the couch that night, utterly unsatisfied.

Until, that is, he sees a short figure appear at the doorway to the living room. He can tell from the light that it's a redhead.

He feigns sleep as he feels her walk over. He smells her comforting smell of vanilla as she seems to hover over him. He wonders if she's going to speak.

She doesn't; she doesn't do anything. She simply whispers "Goodnight," and retreats back into her room.

**three- what a beautiful smile, can it stay for a while?**

He thinks he knows it when she pulls him into her apartment by the collar of his t-shirt on New Year's Eve, careful not to hurt his arm. She is giggly and giddy and a million other adjectives he can't think of because his brain is stunned by Flirty!Scully.

Nothing actually happens that night. They watch (and Scully giggles over, until the sad parts) Titanic until the wee hours of the morning, He picks her up and carries her like a princess to his room. She wakes up when he's trying to balance holding her and pushing back the covers. He manages it, and she smiles, putting a small hand on his cheek.

"Mulder, you're sweet," she breathes, pulling his face down for a kiss.

He leans down and does just that. He kisses her.

And that moment repeats in his dreams later that night as he sleeps on the couch.

He kisses her, he kisses her, he kisses her.

**four- baby, you're the only light I ever saw.**

He's critically close to knowing when he wakes up the next morning and finds her latched onto his arm, snoring lightly. He lifts his head to attempt to get up, but gives up the fight when he sees how peaceful her face looks when she's snuggled up close to him.

She does wake up eventually, and he watches her eyes shift from emotion to emotion as they stare into his. She relaxes into his chest, tracing patterns on his stomach.

"Whatever happens now," she whispers, reaching up to his ear.

"Whatever happens now," she starts again. "You're worth it."

And he believes her.

**five- worlds collide as heaven pulls us through.**

He knows when he sees her walking down the makeshift aisle that was set up in Scully's living room, so they could simply have a justice of the peace come in and make everything official.

He knows when she insists on buying a white dress for the ceremony.

"This is the only time I plan on getting married, Mulder," she teased him before. "Let me be insanely girly on at least one thing."

He knows when he slides the silver band on her finger.

He knows when William seems to sigh happily as they signed the papers.

He knows, because he's always known.

**Author's Note**: The little phrases beside one, two, three… were from the following songs:

One- "Thunder"- Boys Like Girls

Two- "Daughters'- John Mayer

Three- "Beautiful Love"- the Afters

Four- "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room"- John Mayer

Five- "Beautiful Love"- the Afters


End file.
